Machines from hell
by Dominator225
Summary: After a strange freak storm, machines across the city start to go on homicidal rampages and some how upgrade themselves to do this efficiently, can the girls stop them and find out who or what is responsible? rated due to vehicle carnage, violence and some language.
1. speed demon

**A/N: This fic is partly based of the film: 'Maximum overdrive' but with a few differences, just thought I'd tell you guys.**

The city of Townsville had been under a constant torrential rain storm for 3 days straight. Lighting tore across the sky and thunder roared violently. At the Utonium house-hold, the Powerpuff girls were watching a weather report on the TV with glum looks. "Forecasters predict that more stormy weather is to come this weekend folks, schools and kinder-gardens in the Townsville area have been closed down in fear of storm damage risk." the news announcer presented. Buttercup, the green eyed girl of the Powerpuff girls just groaned. "More stormy weather, what's mother nature so ticked off about anyway?" She complained. "She probably just wants to clean up crime herself Buttercup, no criminal activity since this storm started." Blossom suggested. She was the pink eyed girl with a huge bow in her hair.

"Now for some weirder stuff folks, it appears the phrase: 'lightning never strikes twice' doesn't apply to some of the strikes recorded here in Townsville, this video is a time lapse of lightning hitting a multi story parking lot." This caught the girls full attention, the video was security camera footage of roughly 50 lightning strikes all hitting the same spot in the lot: the dead centre. "The odds of what you have just seen are so ridiculously tiny, that its almost impossible to happen again...but it has...this time in a truck stop 2 miles from Townsville." Again 50 odd lightning strikes in the exact centre of the truck stop.

"What do you reckon it is Blossom?" Bubbles, the blond, baby blue eyed girl asked. Blossom just pursed her lips and shook her head. "No idea, probably either a complete fluke...or something's going on." She stated. "But we can't do anything in this storm anyway so it'll have to wait." The TV then went back to the regularly scheduled program.

_Several days later_

The girls were now on patrol, flying through the cloudy skies above the city. They then caught sight of a gateway car running from the cops. "Should we help them out Blossom?" Bubbles asked. "Lets watch what happens first, I don't want to make the cops look bad." Blossom stated. The girls then flew above the chase scene, keeping an eye on the criminals who hadn't seen them yet. They were too busy firing their guns on the cops. "Drive faster man!" one gunner yelled to the driver. "I can't go any faster its a diesel!" the driver retorted. "Well at least we don't need to worry about fuel consumption!" the other gunner stated sarcastically.

_Further down the road._

A semi-truck towing a tanker full of Styrene was rolling smoothly down the road, it was one of the trucks in the truck stop that had been hit by the freak lightning, the driver was a typical trucker: slightly over weight, a sun burned left arm from leaning it outside the window and a piece of straw in his mouth. He also had a skinny, buck toothed red-necked man in the passenger seat next to him "That was some weird lightnin a few days ago Bob." the skinny guy said in a thick Texas accent. The driver just chuckled. "It sure was Frank, I ain't never seen that many strikes in one spot before." he replied in the same accent. "Lucky our 'ere ride didn't get fried by it." Frank then said, slapping the dashboard. "Lucky indeed Frank." Bob agreed patting the out of the drivers door.

Just then both men could hear the unmistakable sound of police sirens. "You hear that?" Frank asked. "Its the cops! We better pull over!" he then tried to turn the wheel to allow the squad cars to pass, but it wouldn't budge. "What the 'ell? The wheel's jammed!" Bob cried. He pulled harder and harder on the wheel, but it was stuck fast. "Uh...Bob? I thought we were stoppin?" Frank asked. "Of course we are Frank! Why do ya think I'm tuggin on this darn thing?" Bob snapped. "Then why are we goin' fasta?"

Bob then looked up at the dashboard, sure enough the speedo was indicating an increase in speed. "Are the brakes busted too?" Bob asked out loud. Almost as if to answer him the truck then seemed to take off like rocket down the road, the two Texan men were pressed into their seats like astronauts in launch, then their faces twisted into looks of pure terror as they remembered what their vehicle was carrying. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" They both yelled together.

_Back at the pursuit._

The criminals were still putting up a long chase, their guns were out of ammo so their was little to fear as the cops moved in for a PIT manoeuvre. But then some grim news came over the radio: "All units in the chase by advised: you may have a potential 5-0-2 further up your road." The communications officer announced. The girls had heard the call with their super hearing. "Blossom what's a 502?" Buttercup asked. "Its actually just 5-0-2 Buttercup and it mean: 'intoxicated driver' I'm gonna take a look, you guys stay on the gateways." Blossom then flew ahead. After just a few seconds of fast flying she saw which vehicle was the 5-0-2: a speeding semi-truck with a tanker.

She then flew down to fly alongside the large vehicle, she looked inside and saw that the two men inside were pressed back in their seats and that the driver was trying to reach for the steering wheel. "He isn't Driving Under the Influence! This thing is out of control!" Blossom yelled. She then tore off the passenger's door. "Come on guys! Im getting you out of here!" She told them. "You don't need ta tell us twice Blossom!" Frank agreed. Blossom then took him out the truck and put him at a nearby gas station before going back for Bob. She tore the drivers door off and pulled Bob out the truck. "Aw thanks Blossom, I thought we we're goners!" Bob said in relief. "Why? What's in that tanker?" Blossom asked. "Its Styrene Blossom! You need to stop that truck!" Blossom didn't stop to think twice, she quickly put Bob with Frank and took off after the now unmanned truck. She landed a few hundred metres from the truck and braced herself. "Bring it bad boy!" she whispered under her breath.

But then instead of staying on course the truck swerved to avoid her as if it still had a driver. "What the...?" she was too stunned to speak. The truck then veered through the concrete centre divider and oncoming traffic, panicking drivers made unsafe turns off the road to avoid the metal behemoth as it pounded at unreal speed for a vehicle its size. "This thing just went from 5-0-2 to 2-4-5!" Blossom though giving chase. (2-4-5 being assault with a deadly weapon) The truck was heading straight for the gateway car she was tailing earlier. The criminals were too focused on the cops to see the renegade truck heading straight for them down their road, until it was too late. "OH SHIIIIIIT!" the criminals tried to swerve to avoid the truck but ended up getting side-swept by the massive vehicle.

"Blossom what's going on with this crazy guy?" Buttercup demanded. "Its not the driver because there is none" Blossom stated. "I saved the drive because I thought the brakes had failed, but that truck avoided me by itself." her sisters eyes went wide as moons. "You mean its alive?" Bubbles asked. "Yes, theirs no other explanation." Blossom confirmed. "Its also highly dangerous since that thing is hauling Styrene, one of the worlds most dangerous industrial chemicals." Blossom continued. "Then come on, lets stop this over sized tin can!" Buttercup yelled and then applied the same tactic Blossom did earlier. Again the truck swerved to avoid her, but Buttercup was ready for that and zipped back in front of the vehicle. The truck didn't have enough time to move this time and slammed straight into Buttercup. Its tanker flew right off its catch and into the air from the inertia of the crash. But Blossom and Bubbles both caught it and put it gently back on the ground.

Now that the truck was relieved of its explosive cargo Buttercup flipped it onto its back so it couldn't move. Its wheels spun almost in a helpless fashion. "What the heck is going on here?" Buttercup asked looking the the living truck with caution. "Not sure Buttercup, but we're gonna find out."


	2. Killer consoles and new enemy

The girls had taken the living semi-truck to the police impound and the cops had it clamped so it couldn't move. They were sitting in a guard house with a cop, watching the semi spinning its wheels uselessly in a vain attempt at escape. "What the hell is going on with that truck?" the Buttercup asked out loud. "I'm not sure ma'am, but its obviously determined to get out of here, wasting fuel trying." The cop stated. "The name of the driver is Bob, he says he tried to get out of the way of a squad car coming past him, but the wheel jammed and then his truck became what you see now." He pointed at the tenacious semi-truck still trying to break free of the clamps. "Did he suggest what might have caused this?" Blossom asked. "He didn't know, but he did say he was parked at the truck stop that experienced freak lighting a few days ago." the cop replied. The girls looked at each other and then at the semi-truck. They were then about to take off when suddenly the police station was hit by a missile.

"WHOA!" Blossom yelled taking cover behind a brick wall with her sisters and the cop. She looked around and saw a black pick-up truck with a 25mm cannon on its roof and a TOW launcher mounted next to it, both weapons taken from a Bradley tank and it also had a ram plate on its grill. The pick up then fired its 25 mm cannon at the clamps on the semi-truck's wheels; freeing it. "Damn! Its freed the semi!" the cop complained. Both vehicles then drove off towards the city limits. "Let em go girls, we need a plan if we're up against fire power like that." The cop stated. "How did they get the weaponry?" Blossom asked out loud. "Probably by infiltrating the nearby military base, can't think of another way." Buttercup suggested. "That's a likely scenario Buttercup." Blossom agreed. "But for now we-"

Before Blossom could finish a streak of lightning danced across the sky. "That's weird, the sky was clear a few moments ago." the cop said. As he spoke a second bolt of lightning tore open the heavens, in the exact same place as the first. "Its hitting the power plant! Blossom yelled, the girls then took off the to inspect the area for damage. On the way over many more lightning strikes kept hitting the plant as the girls flew towards it, they flew below buildings to avoid being hit themselves and the lightning finally stopped. Leaving the sky clear once more. Blossom then saw the manager waving at them and they came back down.

"Is there any damage?" Blossom asked, floating up to eye level with him. The manager was a tall man with a smart black business man looking suit. "Nothing a repair crew can't handle, the main generator was overloaded for a few minutes, but the only damage is some burned out cables which are being replaced." The manger reported. "Oh good, I thought I'd need to give up video gaming-ow!" Buttercup yelped as Blossom elbowed her. "Well good to hear nothings wrong, bye for now!" the girls then took off for home.

_That night_

While the girls were in bed, a power surge ripped through the wires and electronic components of the Townsville power grid, including everything plugged into it. Toy cars came alive and started driving around of their own accord, gaming consoles sprung to life and their controllers rose up like hissing cobras, spitting electricity. In the PPG's home the girls kept an Xbox 360 in the living room. It's controllers had their middle button flash red instead of its normal green and the light kept rotating around the button in a hypnotic display while on the console itself the infamous 'red ring of death' was plastered on the machines on/off button. Its power cable and relay cable detached themselves from their respective sockets and proceeded to lift the console off the ground, the controllers both helped out so that the entire machine was now walking on the now surprisingly strong cables. It seemed to no longer need the power supply of the mains as its red ring of death was still flashing on it.

While the Xbox got used to its new existence the power surge had continued through the house. In the basement the light bulb had overloaded and shattered into pieces. It then fired a small bolt of lightning at a familiar shaped robot deeper in the basement, its yellow eyes lit up before going out again. Dynamo was now alive.

The Xbox was now climbing up the stars using its cables to pull along the guard banister, once it reached the top it started towards the girls room...

_inside the girls room._

Bubbles moaned in her sleep and rolled around the bed, eventually she cracked her eyes open and slowly sat up. She gave a light cough before getting up. Rubbing her eye she opened her door to the hall and started towards the bathroom. She stopped when she saw the 360 in the middle of the hall way, its cables sprawled out like a dead star fish and the red ring of death gone. Her curiosity getting the better of her she picked up the console. "What's this doing up here?" she asked out loud.

Suddenly the machine came to life in her hands, the red ring of death returned and all the cables wrapped tightly round her limbs. Horrified she blasted the console out of her hands, the machine itself slammed to the floor with a crash. But the cables were still wrapped round round her arms and legs. She screamed as they continued to constrict round her.

Hearing their sister scream Blossom and Buttercup shot out of bed and into the hallway, what they see is straight from a horror film; Bubbles sprawled on the floor with cables coiled round her limbs and still constricting them. Her blood vessels could be seen popping out her skin and the ends of her limbs were a white-blue colour from lack of blood-flow. Through this the Xbox was calmly sitting at her feet with the red ring of death flashing. "i'll get those things off her you smash the machine!" Blossom commanded to Buttercup and she began to tug on the cable on Bubbles left arm, Buttercup hesitated, she didn't want to destroy her favourite toy, but it was trying to kill Bubbles.

She took a look at Blossom who managed to get the cable off Bubbles, but now it was wrapped round her neck; choking her. "Kill it." Blossom strained out. Buttercup shut her eyes and stomped on the Xbox. The cables started to spasm, like they were in a seizure as the Xbox took a hit. The bound girls took their chance and ripped them off their bodies. Buttercup stomped it again, this time it showed a bigger sign of damage as it started to crack apart, the cables continued to spasm in what looked like pain. The third and final stomp broke the device in half, the cables then lay on the floor now completely lifeless. Blossom was breathing deeply to recover lost oxygen and was coughing as she did so and Bubbles was crying from the pain in her limbs.

"Girls! What is going on out here?" Yelled the professor as he ran onto the hall way. He then gasped at the destroyed Xbox. "BUTTERCUP! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT THING COST?" He roared at her, Buttercup was too busy trying to hold back tears to care about what he just said. The professor angry face turned to one of confusion when he glanced at Bubbles and Blossom in pain. "It attacked us Professor! Buttercup saved our lives!" Blossom blurted out, still coughing from almost being suffocated. Bubbles was to busy crying in pain to form a coherent sentence. The professor took a deep breath. "OK Blossom, tell me exactly what happened."

_Down in the hanger._

The Dynamo's eyes lit up again, but this time they didn't go out again. The humanoid robot then tilted its head to the hanger doors covering the exit, it then looked around the room and stuck its right arm out. Various inventions of the professor then flew to its hand and once the transformation was complete, it did the same with its left arm. The robot's arms looked vastly different now, on its right arm was a pincer with 3 claws, electric discharges randomly jumped between them. On its other hand were dislodged cables that waved and snapped around like venomous snakes. But instead of venom the cables were shooting electricity, on the very end was a large gun, its barrel reached the robots elbow.

Now equipped with new weaponry the Dynamo then lifted its leg so its foot was off the ground, again like with its hands more machines went towards it, they then smoothed out, replacing Dynamo's shoe with what looked like a high heels shoe. It does the same with its other shoe. I then pulled off its pig tails and smashed them together so it was now one piece, then using its new right arm claw Dynamo stretched the material so it was now a long ponytail and with assistance from the other machines in the hanger attached it to the back of its head, it then removed the bow from on top of its head along with the machinery that controls its snapping function and placed it inside the cannon on its left arm, it then tested the bow-turned-claw could still snap and be retractable.

Satisfied the Dynamo then scanned around for more Duranium, it found it and then using the new metal, it elongated its body and indented its sides giving a more hour-glass looking figure, It then moulded two lumps of Duranium that resembled breasts with no nipples, it then opened tore off its current chest and replaced it with the breasts, were she normal sized they would have looked like C-cups, it then placed the old chest over them while moulding it so it now looked like a metal tank top. The whole robot now looked more like a teenage girl than a 5-year old now.

Dynamo, now bristling with its upgrades, then blasted the doors of the hanger open and flew out onto the road.


	3. The only defence

On explanation later.

Once Blossom had finished explaining the Professor looked at the Xbox 360 curiously "hmm" he said curiously before picking up the broken machine. "you girls go back to bed while I see what happened to it" he said "are you sure you don't want us to be with you encase something else comes alive." Blossom asked "No don't worry sweetie I'll be fine you all just get some sleep." he said calmly the girls nodded and headed back to bed while he took the Xbox 360 down to his lab.

When he reached his lab he placed the Xbox 360 on his work table and began examining it. After about 15 minutes of looking he could see absolutely nothing wrong with the machine. "That's odd I can't see anything odd about it, maybe it has something to do with the wiring." he said he then grabbed a small razor blade and cut one of the wires open. To his surprise the copper wires were glowing blue, he then began doing it to all of the other wires in the Xbox and found that all of the wires were glowing blue on the outside.

"What's that glow?" he thought. "How in the world did this get into the wires?" he then looked at the power cord and saw the same red spores on the plug "these things must have come from the house rather than already being in the Xbox to begin with." he thought. The glow then shot from the Xbox and out the nearby window. "Whoa!" he yelled.

He then walked over to a large machine that monitored the electricity in Townsville and found that about an hour ago that there was a major surge of electricity that went off the charts. "Good lord I've never seen readings like this before in my life." he said.

About 5 minutes later he heard the familiar buzzing noise of the hot line, he rushed upstairs as fast as he could when he reached the girls room he opened the door and saw Blossom hanging up the hotline. "What's the problem?" he asked Blossom. "The Mayor just called and said that machines all over Townsville have come to life and are terrorising people." Blossom explained "Girls I want you to bring me back one of those machines, broken or not" "right Professor, lets go girls" and the three girls flew out of the house and straight towards the city.

As the girls flew over Pokey Oaks they looked down in shock as heaps of machines, mainly appliances, were leaving houses and heading towards Townsville. Blossom's eyes narrowed at this "girls lets try our raging twister attack." she said, Bubbles and Buttercup knew what she was planning and they nodded before holding hands. Once they were all holding hands they began spinning around rapidly until they had made a multicoloured twister which began shooting out hundreds of balls of energy, each one striking an appliance and blowing it to bits.

After about a minute the girls stopped and looked at their handy work, the entire suburb was littered with bits of broken machines "okay lets go to Townsville" Blossom said and they continued heading towards Townsville. When the girls arrived they saw machines in the street, however none of them were moving, they just looked like normal machines. "Strange." Blossom stated as they landed. Buttercup kicked a waffle iron, it didn't react to her at all. "Have they all turned them selves off or something?" Blossom asked. "No idea." Buttercup told her picking up the waffle iron. It then came alive in her hand and latched on her face making her scream. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Buttercup yelled. Bubbles then punched it off her face, the iron had left an imprint of a waffle on Buttercup's face. Bubbles picked up the half damaged yet still alive waffle iron.

"Good work Bubbles, now lets bring it to the Professor" Blossom said, trying not to laugh at Buttercup's face. They flew off for home. When they got back home they helped the Professor restrain the iron in his lab while he examined it. "Hmm yes I see, apparently some type of energy-based life has gotten into Townsville's power grid and it's somehow given anything that was plugged into it sentience" "What does that mean?" Bubbles asked "It means they've been brought to life." Blossom explained "Correct, it could also explain why those trucks were able to move by themselves" the Professor added.

"Do you think that weird storm was responsible for this?" Buttercup asked "most likely, you girls really need to go back to bed now" the Professor replied "but what about this thing?" Buttercup asked as she pointed at the restrained waffle iron "don't worry Buttercup I don't think it's going anywhere at the moment" he reassured her, he then grabbed all three girls and headed back up stairs. Once he had tucked them back into bed he closed the door and headed back down to his lab "maybe I can make something that will repel them from infecting other machines and maybe something that can flush them out of Townsville's power grid." he said and he went to work.

The next day

The professor had made several of his new repelling devices and was now on the telephone with a friend of his in the Navy. Just then the girls came down the stairs. "Professor is it ready?" Bubbles asked. "That's what I'm going to find out Bubbles, I think my car was infected too and I need to attach this to its engine." The professor explained showing them a small round device. "I'll do it." Buttercup told them, she then grabbed the device and zoomed into the garage. After a few seconds of tire screeching Buttercup came back. "Its safe now." she told them.

The professor went into the garage and looked at his car, apart from a missing bonnet (That Buttercup had torn off) it was perfectly fine. The professor then got in the car. "Professor where are you going?" Blossom asked. "A Navy base not far from here." He told her. "I need you to watch my back while I deliver what I have so far to the base." he told them. The girls nodded and flew ahead as the professor set.

On the open road

They were just coming out of Townsville onto the coastal road, it was well used and potholes were all over it. The Powerpuff girls were circling above the professor's car as he drove along it. "Watch the trees, watch the road, watch the sea, watch any place the machines will attack from." Blossom said to her sisters.

"TOMAHAWK MISSILES!" Buttercup yelled. The girls turned to see a barrage of missiles heading straight for them from the sea. They fired their eye-beams and shot them down, making them break apart into flaming chunks of metal. "Over there!" Bubbles pointed to an _Arleigh Burke _Destroyer moving from behind a headland up ahead, it fired another barrage of missiles towards them. "Buttercup, you get the ship, Bubbles and I will fend off the missiles." Buttercup nodded and zoomed towards the ship, it started spraying bullets at her from its point defence guns, normally bullets wouldn't affect Buttercup, but because so many we're being fired she was getting dizzy from them.

Eventually she pulled away to recover. "The flaks too strong, I can't get close enough." she told Blossom. "Fine, we'll stay together." Blossom ordered and they flew towards the ship as fast as they could. They linked hands and started spinning and forming the Razzle Dazzle attack, the ship couldn't move fast enough to avoid it and it got covered in white dazzling white sparks. Its point defence guns couldn't keep up with the girl's attacks and one by one they exploded. Suddenly the ship blew apart as its ammo magazine ignited from the heat. It was split in half and the two pieces floated some distance before they started to sink.

The girls reformed back to normal on the headland, dizzy from the attack. "Did it work?" Bubbles asked in a dazed voice. Blossom shook herself aware and looked at the ship, the front half had beached itself on a reef, its artillery gun and most of the deck was now under water but the bridge was still exposed above the waves. The other half of the ship had taken the full force of the blast and had broken up into smaller chunks that had sunk. "It looks like it has." Blossom stated with a smile.

Before they could fly off they heard a whistling sound and then the headland they were on was rocked by a series of explosions. The Powerpuffs hearing was distorted and everything went blurry for a few seconds. When the dust settled and they recovered the girls eyes almost popped out at what they saw...


End file.
